


Under the Same Sky

by QwerTY (Jaerontaemo)



Series: Compass [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming of Age, Cute Ending, Established Relationship, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Growing Up, Happy Ending, JaeYong - Freeform, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Lee Taeyong-centric, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Look At Your Life Look At Your Choices, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Playgrounds, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Reflection, Slice of Life, Stressed Lee Taeyong, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waiter Lee Taeyong, Young Love, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaerontaemo/pseuds/QwerTY
Summary: Taeyong had been having doubts about his life choices and wanted to change for the better to become someone that Jaehyun could look up to. In efforts to accomplish something in life, he moves back to Seoul, abandoning his life on the island in hopes to pursue a better life. But things aren't as easy as he hoped.-Continuation of the oneshot titled livsnjutare, where Taeyong moved back to Seoul and wanted to surprise Jaehyun at his graduation.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Compass [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018080
Kudos: 23





	Under the Same Sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is for those who wanted a sequel to this story. Song recs: Sun & Moon - NCT 127  
> Cure - Yoo youngjin ft Taeyong  
> 0 Mile - NCT 127
> 
> Title inspired by lyrics from Sun & Moon.

It was a clear and sunny morning — a beautiful day Taeyong would even say. He pedaled his way down the winding open road making his way to work. The speed at which his legs shuffled was fast enough to produce gale forced winds, making his long blonde locks flutter animatedly. Involuntarily, a bright smile quirked it's way on his lips, and he relished in the cool breeze brushing along his skin, under his shirt as it rippled through the wind. The exhilarating ride and the waft of sea salt made him feel at ease. 

Passing all the usual stores and locals he'd come to know, he finally drew closer to the restaurant which he worked at. When he arrived outside, he secured his bicycle before heading towards the entrance. 

The familiar bell chimed, making his presence known as he barged through the front door. Taeyong went behind the counter to collect his fannypack and greeted the bartender and chef. Soon the day's work picked up and he began his day. 

The restaurant was especially slow today and Taeyong appreciated these days every once in a while but he couldn't today. Of all days, today was the day he wished to be the busiest, to keep his mind from wandering. 

"I can't believe it's your last day working here, Tae." His coworker, Bo-ah, said solemnly as she set the cutlery on the tables. 

Taeyong flashed her an apologetic smile, while he grabbed drinks for the customers off the bar counter. "Yeah, I know. I can't believe this day has finally come." He sighed, turning around to take in details of the small diner. The nautical decor and wooden chairs and tables he's cleaned countless amounts of times. All the days he's worked here, during slow or busy hours. All the memories he's made with his coworkers - his friends - they all came rushing back to him. 

He recalled when he ran off after graduating to avoid being trapped by his family and their expectations for his life. Like most parents, they wished he'd gotten into a nice college and landed a stable job or helped with their own business. Taeyong and his parent's couldn't see eye to eye on that, as he wanted to experience the world and enjoy his life. He chose instead to live for himself before he let anyone dictate how he should live. That's what he thought was best, but he had only been nineteen then. 

At that time, he thought being away from all of the hustle and bustle of the city, and just living quietly and enjoying each moment to the fullest, things would stay the same. He didn't want to grow up and be riddled with endless problems adults face on a day to day basis. Now that he was an experienced twenty-two-years-old and had enjoyed his time here in Deokjeokdo, he discovered that it didn't erase his responsibilities. Or the fact that life was much more complicated than he wished to admit. It merely stalled his problems. 

Not that there was anything wrong with the life he was living now, it was a dream come true and many would wish to be as free as he is. He simply felt insignificant in retrospection of where he was at this point in his life compared to other's his age. He felt slightly embarrassed at the fact he had yet to accomplish something and had nothing to his name. He knew that if he wanted to be respected as an adult he had to take life more seriously. 

What sparked this change in perspective was after he and Jaehyun met. Once Jaehyun returned they continued to keep in touch. Slowly, their affection stemmed into something more causing them to naturally progress to the next level - becoming boyfriends. Recently, they talked about Jaehyun's plans for the future and it was what the younger had to say which caused him to worry. When Jaehyun told him that he wasn't interested in going to college and would move to the island to be closer to him, his mindset changed. 

He would be lying if he said his heart didn't flutter at the youngers declaration but he couldn't deny how scary it was at the same time. They were still young and the job he currently had was just enough to keep him afloat each month. Granted he would eat meals at work to save on grocery expenses sometimes and was comfortable living in the small room he rented, it wasn't something he wished for the younger boy to experience. He came to realize that he wasn't living just for himself anymore. 

Above all else, he didn't want Jaehyun to make the biggest mistake of his life and with Jaehyun's graduation a week away, Taeyong couldn't allow him to self-sabotage his life to be with him. To forsake his dreams. For him to regret it in the end. From their conversations, Taeyong knew how passionate Jaehyun was about sports. With his participation on the school's varsity team, he could land a scholarship to study at a University in Seoul easily. 

Taeyong thought hard over the past few weeks since then. He didn't want Jaehyun to drop everything for him, however, at the same time he didn't want to abandon him either.

Eventually he came to the conclusion that, since he was the most flexible of the two, he made up his mind to pack up and move back to Seoul - whether he liked it or not. He wanted to be there to support Jaehyun as he pursued his dreams, because all he really needed to be happy was to be with him in the same place, sharing the same Sun and Moon. It was a win-win situation in the end, he thought. 

He did not tell Jaehyun of his decision yet and wished to surprise the younger at his graduation this week instead. The thought of seeing Jaehyun again for the first time in several months, made him nervous and excited at the same time. 

Even if the idea of moving back scared him to pieces, the thought of being without the younger for years while he was busy studying and making new memories without him, made him more frightful. He knew his parents would want him to move back home and claw their way back into his life choices again, if they knew he was returning. He only hoped he could survive independently for a while until that day came. 

As the day came to an end, Taeyong collected the used plates and utensils on his tray and carried them towards the kitchen. Finishing with the dishes, Taeyong hung the washcloth on the edge of the sink and let out a huge sigh. 

He had finished his final shift. Unhooking the fannypack around his waist, he made his way to the office to collect his last cheque from his boss. Once he collected it, he was back to the main area saying his goodbyes. "I'm going to miss you and your wild ideas." Bo-ah said as she pulled him into a tight embrace. 

Taeyong chuckled, his hands reaching up to hug her back. "I'll miss you too." 

"Don't forget to look out for my friend. He'll be waiting for you at the dock. Take care of yourself now and don't become a stranger Taeyongie." She said as she rubbed his back encouragingly. 

He hummed and nodded with a titter, "I will, don't worry about me. Thanks for everything noona." He waved to the rest of his coworkers before heading through the door. 

Once he got outside he turned around to give a lasting look at the building. Within the blink of an eye, almost three years had passed by while he worked here. He couldn't deny that he was going to miss this place. He let out an exhale and walked over to his bicycle, unlocking the chain and then riding it back home. 

Entering his small apartment, he flickered the light switch on the wall on and kicked off his shoes at the door. It was a studio apartment with a twin sized bed, a four chested drawer and an old, weathered sofa all to one corner. On the other side, there was a gas stove, a mini fridge and a short counter with a small sink. He glanced around at the emptiness of the room. Everything he had owned had been packed conveniently into a large suitcase, which he had brought with him to the island. 

To think three years worth of personal belongings could all fit into a rectangle with wheels. It was a bit depressing if he really thought about it. The three years of memories and struggles he had and yet he had nothing to his name but a single luggage and the things inside it. He slowly made his way over to the worn out sofa and flopped down into it, producing a creak from the wasted old springs in the cushions. 

He fished for his phone from the back of his pocket. Unlocking the screen, he opens the chat he had with the younger. 

**JAEHYUN**

I gotta go now yongie 

love you 

_Delivered 8 hrs ago_

**TAEYONG**

Okay, love you too 

**JAEHYUN**

Are you home yet? 

How was your day? 

_Delivered 1 hr ago_

**TAEYONG**

Just arrived. I did a few more hours than usual today.

It was great, tiring though, how was 

my Jaehyunnies day? 

**JAEHYUN**

Welcome home tyongie

You had me worried because you usually 

finish early on Fridays 

My day was boring. We took pre-graduation 

pictures today 

**TAEYONG**

Ohh? Lemme see! 

**JAEHYUN**

No...I look weird

You'll laugh 

**TAEYONG**

Please Jaehyunie, 

I promise I won't 

and it will make me 

feel less tired 

Pleaseeeee 

**JAEHYUN**

Fine, but don't laugh 

[ _image_ _attached_ ] 

Taeyong tapped the photo to enlarge it. He stared adoringly at the sight of Jaehyun in his graduation robe. He knew the younger would look even better in person and couldn't wait to see him. He began typing his response with a smile. 

**TAEYONG**

You look cute, as always 

**JAEHYUN**

LOL cute? 

Not...handsome? 

Just then his phone began to ring and he saw it had been the younger calling him. He answered the call with a confused look. 

"Jaehyunie? Why'd you suddenly call?" He questioned. 

The younger gave a light chuckle before replying, "I just missed your voice hyung." 

Taeyong laughed softly and shook his head. "Well I missed yours too, but we spoke on the phone yesterday also and you said the same thing." He replied matter-of-factly. 

Taeyong didn't need to see the younger to know he had been smiling. "I miss you everyday, don't you miss me?" 

"Of course I miss you! I wish I could attend your graduation and hug you in person." He lied, trying to keep his plan hidden. 

Jaehyun sighed heavily. "Me too hyung, you said you have to work, right?" 

The older boy grinned to himself that his plan was working. "Mhm, I have a lot of stuff to get done too. I'll be busy over the weekend so you might not get a hold of me." He felt bad for lying but it was only half true. He was really going to be busy trying to find a job as soon as he arrived in Seoul. 

"Aww, okay...just message or call me when you get the chance then..." Jaehyun answered halfheartedly. 

"Mmm...alright I gotta go to bed now, I have a long day tomorrow. Good night cutie~" Taeyong sing-songed.

Jaehyun laughed mirthlessly. "So funny, yong. Good night cutie to you too." He said and they ended their call. 

Taeyong flung his head back, his hands finding place in his lap as he sighed. Keeping up the ruse was starting to become more than he cut out for, but he convinced himself it was all going to work out. Packing up and moving back to Seoul was terrifying because he had no idea what he would do. But he had to give it a chance, just like he did when he moved here three years ago. 

Getting up from the couch he searched in his packed luggage for a plain white tee and some shorts to sleep in. He was leaving early in the morning via public transport to get to the ferry port and so he didn't take long to fall fast asleep despite his pressing concerns. 

As soon as morning light made it's first appearance, Taeyong set out of his studio apartment, heading towards the ferry port. After he arrived, he handed his luggage to the crewman and went towards the benches and took a seat. 

Opening his bag, he searched for his earphones and plugged it into his phone to listen to music and pass the time. After a while, he began to get bored and went towards the railings to watch the vast blue waters and the seagulls flying around to capture fish which were forced closer to surface, in the disturbed waters trailing behind the ferry. 

Soon the hour of sailing passed and they had arrived at Incheon port. As soon as they docked, he received his luggage and went down the ramps. It didn't take him long to find the placard with his name being held by a tall, brunette man with stylish attire. He assumed it was the friend his coworker, Bo-Ah, had mentioned. 

Taeyong walked until he stood in front of the man. "Hi, I'm Taeyong." He said with a smile, extending his hand out to him. "You must be Jaejoong?" The older male smiled back while nodding his head and shook his hand firmly. 

"Do you need some help with that?" Jaejoong offered while staring at youngers single suitcase. 

Taeyong shook his head, "No thanks, I got it." Years of being independent made it difficult for him to rely on others. He didn't want to become a burden especially since he had already become indebted to the man who kindly allowed him a place to stay. 

Jaejoong gave a small smile, before turning his body midway, "Alright then, let's go. We have a long journey ahead of us." He said, indicating they should walk. Taeyong nodded in affirmation and the two set off to the nearest bus stop to get a ride to the subway station. 

By the time they arrived in Seoul it was sundown and the long journey exhausted them both. They walked down the street, with Taeyong struggling to keep up. He was a few steps behind Jaejoong, trudging with his suitcase which had become much heavier from hauling it around for so long. However he would be damned if he ever asked for help.

They eventually made it outside the older male's apartment building. Jaejoong pressed the code into the keypad before the main door buzzed, signally it was unlocked. After entering, they went straight for the elevator and took it to the second floor, where his apartment was. 

Once they made it inside the apartment, Taeyong kicked his shoes off at the door and curiously gazed around the place. The place was roomy enough for one person with a very modern design. It could be seen as a miniature bachelors pad from how clean and simple it was, as if it was only used for basic needs. He lifted his luggage and slowly moved from the entryway towards the couch, plopping down into the seat when he got to it. 

While Taeyong had been busy gazing around the apartment, Jaejoong had disappeared behind one of the doors and now returned with a pillow and sheet in hand. "I'm sorry I don't have another bed you can sleep in, you'll have to use the couch till I can get you a proper mattress." He handed the items in his hands to the younger who accepted them. 

"It's fine, thank you for allowing me to stay here in the first place." Taeyong said and smiled reassuringly while setting the things down on the couch beside him. "It's no problem at all. Bo-ah took a liking to you and I can see why even though I just met you." Jaejoong stated and Taeyong awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck with a fish-eating grin. 

The older male turned around to head back into the room. "Wait...do you have a laptop I could borrow?" He heard Taeyong ask and faced his direction. "Sure, give me a second." He replied then walked back into the room and returned with the device in his hands. 

"The password is the number one, four times." 

"You know that's not very safe, right hyung?" Taeyong quipped and Jaejoong smirked at him, leaning back on the doorframe. "Well, what can I say? I'm forgetful." Taeyong shook his head with a slight smile. 

"Knock if you need anything else." The older stated as he walked back through the door. "I will, thanks!"

When he was finally alone, Taeyong stroked the keypad, stirring the laptop back to life before searching the web for job sites. After a few minutes of scrolling, he was met with no luck. None of the listings were to his liking and most he was underqualified to apply for. Although he got decent grades in high school, it wasn't nearly as good as the students who were graduating now. He had no experience in the fields either. His plans were starting to look bleak. 

He sighed in frustration, closing the laptop down and setting it on the table in front of the couch. He covered his face with the palms of his hands. With another drawn out sigh, he straightened himself out mentally, deciding to start bright and early the next morning. After all, Rome wasn't built in a day.

The days until Jaehyun's graduation passed in a blur. With verve he went to as many businesses with a printed copy of his résumé, which Jaejoong helped him to create overnight. He dropped them off but was yet to hear back from any of them. Even after widening his prospects, the stores and restaurants he stopped by weren't hiring. He was at a loss of what to do. 

Multiple times, the urge to call his parents and agree to move back home seemed like the best option. He would have a job at their car dealership and a place to stay, even if it wasn't what he wanted to do. But he was reminded of how hard he fought to get out of their grasp in the first place and that was enough to wake him up. Although things weren't as easy as he thought, he was still a ways away from raising the white flag and choosing his last resort.

He barely spoke to Jaehyun this week, mostly due to his insecurity. He was laying down on the couch, and staring at the picture Jaehyun had sent him. He wondered how he would be able to face him today. He had thought by now he would've had some good news to tell him later. "I want you to be proud of me," he muttered to the still life form of Jaehyun. 

Soon Jaejoong entered the living room, causing Taeyong to sit up and shut off his phone screen. "Are you sure you don't need me to give you a ride?" The older male asked as he put his arm through the armhole of his coat. "Yeah, I still know how the bus system works. I've only been away for three years." Taeyong laughed lightly and got up from his seat.

Jaejoong gave him a small smirk. "Alright then, you have my number so give me a call if anything happens." They both walked towards the front door and exited the apartment. Then they headed for the elevator, getting on it once it arrived to their floor. 

"Here's a copy of the key just in case you get home before I'm back from work. The keypad code, I'll text it to you." Jaejoong held out the key for the younger to take. "Thanks," Taeyong placed the key in his front pocket. 

"See you later then." Jaejoong declared as the elevator had stopped. 

"See ya." 

When they got out of the building, they went their separate ways. Taeyong walked down the street to find the nearest bus stop to go to Jaehyun's high school. Based on the Google map he used, it was twenty minutes away. 

Jaehyun stared at the hung graduation gown at the back of his bedroom door and sighed. The day he had been waiting for finally arrived but somehow he felt unsatisfied. Perhaps it was the fact that his boyfriend wouldn't be able to watch him in person that made him uneasy. 

After squaring his shoulders, he moved towards the door and walked out of his bedroom and headed for the kitchen. He saw his family seated at the dining table as they were taking their turns in sharing the breakfast that was laid out on the table. 

"There he is, our handsome graduate!" His mother said when she saw him. "Morning," he greeted his family without a hint of enthusiasm and took a seat at the table, placing his phone to the side of his plate. 

"What's the matter, Jae? Are you not excited?" His mother asked. 

"I suppose so." Jaehyun replied, he was excited to finally get out of high school but that wasn't the only reason. He was more glad to be done with high school than actually going to college, he really wanted to just pack his things and move to Deokjeokdo with the older. 

He had a lot on his mind lately, thinking of how he would be able to convince his parents to let him move there. When he spoke to Taeyong about it, he didn't particularly sound thrilled about the idea and that was the meat of the matter. Why? Didn't he want to be with him? Jaehyun pondered that very question each day since. He exhaled a quiet breath and began eating his breakfast. As soon as they all finished, they got dressed and left the house to go to Jaehyun's high school.

Twenty minutes later and they arrived to the school. Jaehyun donned his gown and found his way inside the building. He bustled down the hallway with his family trailing behind him. There were other students with their friends standing in front of their respective lockers, chit-chatting away before the time to go inside.

When he got inside the hall, he spotted his friends seated in a middle row to the right of the room. There were rows of chairs in front of a podium separated by a walkway in between them. On the left were the family and friends of the graduating class while the right were where the graduates sat. Jaehyun moved quickly to greet his friends. 

After a few minutes the ceremony began with the MC coming to do the opening prayer and national song. Soon after, the ceremony went on as expected until it was time to hand out the diplomas. "Jung Jaehyun," the MC called, when it was his turn to collect. 

He stood up, walked up to the podium and went to collect his certificate. He posed briefly for a commemorative photo, then returned to his seat. After the valedictory speech concluded, the graduation ceremony ended and all of the students, and their attendees went outside of the grand hall to converse together. 

Upon exiting the building, they went to stand on the stretch of lawn in the front of the school building. Jaehyun's family took a few pictures with him before his mom turned to him and said that he could hang out with his friends but not stay out too late. He smiled and hugged his mom and then his dad, handing them his graduation gown and then they left him behind. At that moment, he turned around to walk towards his best friend, Sicheng. 

"Hey, are you in for going to that beef ribs restaurant down the street?" 

Sicheng turned to him and pouted, "I wanted to eat hot pot today." Soon after they were joined by a female. "Oh, Miyeon, that was a nice speech you gave earlier." Sicheng commented to her. Sicheng and Jaehyun had been friends since primary school but the two soon became three when they entered junior high and since then they were inseparable.

She gave him a bright smile before responding, "of course, it's me you're talking about." She said with confidence while looking between the two males. "So, where are we heading today? I'm starving!" 

Jaehyun glanced around the campus as he was about to speak and that's when his eyes landed on Taeyong who was busy watching and smiling at him from a distance. The older slowly walked towards him, while Jaehyun did the same, causing his friends to watch him carefully as he walked away. 

Once they were in front of each other, Jaehyun pulled Taeyong into a tight hug. "You're really here?" He questioned in disbelief, tucking his face into the olders neck. "You're here, right hyung?" Taeyong let out a soft chuckle, while patting his back reassuringly. "Yes Jae, I'm here." 

"How did you get here?" Jaehyun asked, when he pulled away. "The ferry and multiple bus rides?" Taeyong laughed jokingly. 

Jaehyun shook his head, "I mean, didn't you say you had to work at the diner a lot this week?" 

Taeyong gave a calm smile, "I lied Jaehyunie. I was on my way to see you." At that, Jaehyun held him close again. "I'm really glad you made it, hyung."

"I'm glad I made it too. You look even better in person, just as I thought. I was actually out here for a while," Taeyong chuckled lightly while rubbing his neck in embarrassment. 

Jaehyun's eyes widened at the older boy's confession. "Why didn't you come and greet me sooner?" Taeyong simply shrugged. In actuality, he had been watching from the tree when Jaehyun walked out of the building. He saw him taking pictures with his family and talking to his friends but didn't wish to disturb him. He wondered if Jaehyun hadn't spotted him, would he have the guts to walk up to him at all. The thought was slightly unnerving. 

After a few moments, they walked back together with Jaehyun holding on to the shorter's wrist and guiding him towards his two friends. "Guys, there's someone you should meet. This is Taeyong," Jaehyun smiled widely at his friends and then looked at his boyfriend with a look no short of adoration. "He's a very special person." He finished, to which Taeyong smiled brightly at him. He didn't want to put Taeyong in an awkward position by telling his friends about his relationship with him. He still hadn't told them he was interested in guys and dreaded the interrogation that would follow such a revelation. 

Taeyong extended a hand to greet both Sicheng and Miyeon who stared at him in curiosity and introduced themselves to him. Taeyong's beauty alone was enough to have anyone starstruck and too stunned to form proper sentences and he did have that effect but only on one person. Miyeon gave him a once over when she noticed Jaehyun's hand which was secured around the unfamiliar male's side. 

"Oh hyung have you eaten yet?" Jaehyun asked, his body partially turned to face taeyong. The said boy raised a quizzical brow, "Not yet Jaehyunie, why?" 

Miyeon's ears perked at the nickname and she began to question how close they truly were. However, she didn't make it known as she stood by and watched quietly.

"Great! We were actually on our way to a nearby restaurant. You're coming, right hyung?"

Taeyong smiled awkwardly and glanced at the other two in front of him, staring at him intently. He didn't want to disturb their plans or tag along as an extra but he knew that if he said no, the younger would be crushed. "Of course," he replied and as expected Jaehyun beamed. 

The four of them walked from the school and down the street to the usual meet up place Jaehyun and his friends would visit in all their years as friends. Opening the door, Jaehyun allowed Taeyong to walk inside first before strolling behind him and leaving his friends to open the door themselves. 

Sicheng scoffed when the door nearly slammed in front of him, giving a distressed look to Miyeon who shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we aren't _special_ enough." She said rhetorically. 

They found a booth inside, the one the three friends would often sit at. Jaehyun allowed Taeyong to slide in past him on his usual side and Miyeon and Sicheng came in shortly to take the other side. 

After a few minutes, the waiter came and took their order. Taeyong taking the shortest time to order and out of habit, stood up from his seat and helped to serve the meals on the table when they arrived, which slightly annoyed the staff. Jaehyun had to lightly tug his shirt to urge him to sit back down. 

As they ate their meals, Jaehyun would often share his with the older while Sicheng and Miyeon stared incredulously at the change in their friend's behaviour. They had never seen Jaehyun show an ounce of interest in anyone else's wellbeing.

"So, have you guys heard back from any of your top picks?" Miyeon asked, sparking up conversation. 

"Not yet, have you?" Sicheng responded, glancing in her direction as he chewed the meat he had forked into his mouth. 

"Yes, I got into Yonsei of course but I'm waiting to hear from the other two." Miyeon then turned to Jaehyun who had been busy picking at the vegetables on Taeyong's plate, which he wouldn't eat. "What about you, Jae?" 

Jaehyun looked up from the olders plate momentarily. "I didn't apply anywhere." He said flatly, then continued to munch what had been in his mouth. Taeyong's eyes widened at the youngers statement and he tapped his arm lightly, beckoning him to turn his way. "You're joking, right?" He said rather quietly but was still able to be heard. 

"Yeah Jae, you're not being serious, are you?" Sicheng chimed in, to which Miyeon nodded. 

Jaehyun slumped in the chair and picked up his glass to wash his food down. After setting it back on the table, he sighed. "No, I am serious." He then turned to Taeyong who had already been facing him. "Remember what we talked about, I'm moving to the island." He disclosed quietly.

"Jae-" Taeyong began. Miyeon glanced from the two who had been speaking in hushed tones. "But what about your sports scholarship? You could easily get into Yonsei with that!" She cut in. 

"I don't even know if that's what I want to do for the rest of my life. Anyway, let's talk about something else." He said with a tone in his voice that left no more room for further questioning. 

An unsettling silence washed over the other three as they watched Jaehyun continue to eat his food while staring down into his plate. Taeyong bit at his lip nervously. He really wanted to talk about all of this but didn't want to do it while Jaehyun should be celebrating with his friends. 

Miyeon turned her head to Taeyong. She could sense that this was all his fault somehow. All the years the three had planned to get into the same University and suddenly Jaehyun said he didn't want to anymore. "What about you, Taeyong? What school do you attend?" She asked, which Jaehyuns head whipped upwards to stare at her. 

"M-Me?" He asked, pointing a finger to himself. Miyeon nodded with a quirky smile. Taeyong felt like he could break out in cold sweats. "I uh...I didn't go...I work." He said finally. 

Miyeon's brows quirked up in surprise. "Oh? Where?"

Taeyong glanced over at the younger as if hoping he would sense his uneasiness, and he did. "That's not important, let's just focus on eating. I suddenly....have a headache." Taeyong felt relief wash over him but at the same time he felt embarrassed for being ashamed of how he lived.

Instantly when they all had finished, Sicheng and Miyeon went on their own way after saying goodbye, leaving Jaehyun and Taeyong alone. They walked off from the restaurant, aimlessly strolling along the sidewalk with no particular destination in mind. The air between them seemed to be uneasy as Taeyong couldn't stop thinking about what Jaehyun said earlier. 

Jaehyun kicked at the sidewalk, his hands snuggly tucked in the front pockets of his jeans. Shortly after, Jaehyun broke the silence. "Your hair grew a lot, by the way" He muttered, catching the older off guard. 

Taeyong's hand subconsciously went up to tug at the strands of hair covering his forehead. "Yeah, I decided to grow it out." He replied sheepishly. 

The younger glanced towards his boyfriend, habitually chewing at the corner of his bottom lip, forcing a dimple to appear on his cheek. "It suits you, you look really pretty." Taeyongs cheeks became reddened from the compliment. He quietly thanked the younger while hanging his head down to hide his embarrassment. A light chuckle then sounded from Jaehyun and then he furrowed his brows as if recalling something distasteful. "Do you not want me to move to Deokjeokdo?" 

"It's not that I don't want you to come. I just don't want you to give up on your dreams so quickly." Taeyong said at length. "I don't want you to have any regrets, Jae." 

Jaehyun halted, causing Taeyong to stop as well. "It's my decision, and I choose you - us. I want to be with you there." They stood in the middle of the sidewalk, staring at each other. Taeyong's heart thrummed in his chest as his eyes locked with Jaehyun's. If there weren't people walking around them and many cars driving by, he would've embraced the younger boy immediately. With a conscious gaze around them, he turned to walk, a slight smile on his face from Jaehyun's declaration. Jaehyun then turned to follow alongside him. 

"I appreciate you thinking of me, and our future together... but I hope you'll mainly choose yourself. I wish you'd think about it more before making your decision." Taeyong said after a while had passed. Jaehyun hummed, "Okay...I'll give it some more thought." Although Jaehyuns mind had been made up the moment he left the island, he wanted to honour the olders wishes and think it through more rationally. 

They continued walking, talking about Jaehyun's school memories and the fun stories of his friends. Taeyong offered feedback every now and then to assure him he was listening wholeheartedly. He loved to see Jaehyun like this, so carefree and happy. Suddenly it felt like he aged a few years over these past few days. 

"Now that you've graduated, what do you want me to get you as a gift?" Taeyong asked. "Huh, a gift? Were you going to buy me a graduation gift, hyung?" Jaehyun smiled fondly at the proposition. Taeyong nodded with a smile.

Jaehyun began scoping the area, thinking of what exactly he could ask Taeyong to get him. He spotted a convenience store a few metres away. "Come," he beckoned, grabbing hold of the older boy's wrist and pulling him in its direction. 

Taeyong followed curiously, until they were inside the store. He started to become confused. Why were they in a convenience store? He wondered, did Jaehyun suddenly get hungry? 

Jaehyun led him towards the chest freezer where ice cream and other frozen sweets were displayed. Sliding the door open, he picked out two chocolate filled papico ice cream bottles, handing them to Taeyong. He made his way to the beverage fridge and took two cans of beer and went over to the counter and placed them down. Once Taeyong came, he took the ice creams from his hands and placed them down as well, to which the cashier began scanning them. 

"These." He said, motioning at the items. "I want these, hyung." Jaehyun beamed at him, his gorgeous dimples cratering his cheeks. 

Taeyong gaped in confusion, "You want these for your gift?! That's all??" 

Jaehyun nodded, "You're already here, what else could I want? Besides, I've always wanted to drink with you, hyung."

Taeyong shyly smiled, scratching his head and said, "if that's what you really want..." His eyes shifted nervously at the male cashier who was staring back at him in expectation. "Oh right," he said, and reached in his back pocket for his wallet, taking out the money and handing it to the boy. Jaehyun joyfully grabbed the plastic bag with the items and when Taeyong received his change, they went towards the door to exit. 

Reaching outside, Taeyong spotted a nearby kiddie park with a jungle gym, swings and exercise bars. "Let's go over there," he suggested, pointing at the playground. 

Taeyong immediately took seat on one of the swings, pushing off from the ground to start his aerodynamic motions. His legs flung back and forth as the swing became aflight. 

Jaehyun joined his side, sitting on the swing and placing the bag to his feet. He bent down to retrieve the two ice creams and opened the top of one to hand it to his boyfriend. Taeyong took it and placed it between his teeth to hold as he grabbed on to the chains of the swing and braked with his feet to reduce the heights at which he swung.

The younger swayed back and forth as he ate his ice cream, gazing at the older in pleasure. The sky was now a bleeding mess of pink and orange hues merging together seamlessly. They continued to watch the sunset quietly, until the night airglow made it's appearance. 

Taeyong and Jaehyun had finished their ice creams and now drank their beers together on the swing. Taeyong tipped the can to his mouth, drinking the last swig of the beverage. He squeezed the can while making a delightful noise, showing his satisfaction with the burn in his throat and set the can down at his feet. Jaehyun gave a light chuckle to himself at how cute the older was behaving and somehow wished to drink together again on many more occasions.

After a few moments, Taeyong began swinging again until his eyes fell to the jungle gym straight ahead. He suddenly had a great idea. 

"Race you to the top!" The older exclaimed as he jumped off the swing mid-air and dashed towards the jungle gym. Jaehyun's eyes widened at the suddenness of the dare but he too jumped off, placing his own can down in the sand and ran towards the older. 

"Hey! You're cheating again!" Jaehyun shouted as he ran behind Taeyong, shaking his head with a playful grin when he saw him struggling up the kid sized steps. 

Before Taeyong could position himself to slide down the slide, he was captured by his waist and toppled on to his back in a frenzy of laughter from the younger tickling his sides. Jaehyun collapsed by his side, giggling. He ceased his onslaught of torture but still held on to Taeyong.

When the laughter had subsided and their breathing returned to a steady rhythm, Taeyong gazed at the sky above them. He could admire the zillions of stars, each having their own intensity of brightness. He stretched his hand to the night sky, pinching his thumb and index fingers together. With one eye closed, he focused, trying his best to size the moon up between his fingers. "Isn't it funny..." he began, Jaehyun made no motion to turn towards him fully but he knew he was listening. "How something so small and far shines so brightly?" He concluded rather rhetorically, talking about the stars in the sky. 

Jaehyun finally turned his head towards the older and watched as he squinted his eye, as if he was looking through a microscope and focusing on the intricate details of the moon which he fit right between the tips of his fingers. 

"Just like you, hyung. You were and still are shining brightly..." Jaehyun stated, causing the other to cease his movement and open his eyes wide. Taeyong inhaled deeply, his eyes still focused on the half moon illuminating the sky above. The presence of a blush made known from the heated feeling washing over his cheeks. 

Jaehyun could remember the first time he saw Taeyong. How he was a force of nature, going after anything he wanted relentlessly and without any sense of regrets. He somehow felt that the Taeyong he was seeing before him wasn't the same person as back then. The Taeyong now felt more guarded and uncertain. Shy and insecure. He wondered if this was actually the real him, but if it was, he preferred when the older was cheerful and untroubled.

He slowly supported himself on his arm to hover over the older, ultimately blocking his view. He gazed down at Taeyong's gloriously round, glossy orbs which still somewhat reflected the lighting surrounding them. 

Without hesitation, he leaned down to place his lips gently on Taeyong's. Their lips serving as a connection of their thoughts, making known their feelings and reassuring each other all at once. They kissed as if that was all they could do to tell the other how they were feeling. Reminding them that everything was going to be okay as long as they were together. And all those exhilarating moments they shared together months before came rushing back. And when Jaehyun finally retreated, after placing a brief peck on the corner of Taeyong's lips, he said, "Yongie, is there something going on with you?"

Taeyong began to get up, causing the younger to give him room and in turn sit fully erect. After a long thought he finally spoke, "I guess I was being obviously." He gave a nervous chuckle. "Seeing you with your friends earlier really opened my eyes," he sheepishly admitted as he stared down at his lap while fiddling his thumbs. 

Jaehyun was taken aback by the mention of his friends and was confused by his boyfriend's statement. "What do you mean hyung?"

With a long sigh of apprehension, Taeyong fixed his gaze at the younger again. "Compared to your friends I'm nothing special, Jaehyunie...I have no stable job or a place of my own right now. I really wanted to impress you and be someone you could look up to but I'm not sure If I can...I tried to move here to be closer to you and support your dreams but it's too hard."

"Whatever you're feeling right now, it's okay. I hope you know you don't need to be what others expect you to be. You don't have to change who you are for me, yongie." He paused, searching Taeyong's eyes as if throwing a lifeline through their eyes filled with reassurance and promise.

"You're already great right now. My only wish would be for you to keep shining like you were before. I'd be happy as long as you're smiling as much as when we first met."

Taeyong smiled endearingly. Without warning, a single tear fell from his eye which he wiped away almost immediately. "Thanks Jaehyunie, it means a lot." Taeyong placed his hand around the youngers neck, stroking the hairs at the back of his neck before pulling him in for another kiss, unhurried and gentle. Taeyong swiped his tongue along the youngers lower lip and was granted access into his lovers mouth. Their eyes remained shut as their mouths slotted together for another heart fluttering kiss.

When they pulled apart, Jaehyun embraced him, placing his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck and inhaling his fragrant floral scent. If they could stay like this forever, he wouldn't need anything else. His only dream was to stay with Taeyong on the island. He had known the moment he met the older that he couldn't leave his side. His wish that he made with the paper lantern at that time, let me be by your side forever. He wanted it to come true.

It became darker as the moon shone at it's maximum brightness. It was time to head home before Jaehyun's parents would worry. They walked to the bus stop, hand in hand, uncaring of who would see them at this hour. "Do you know that your friend likes you?" Taeyong suddenly commented, refusing to look Jaehyun's way while he slightly swung their hands.

"Well I don't like them. I like you," he responded simply. Taeyong finally gazed at him, his mouth fell agape. "You don't even know which one I was talking about." 

"It doesn't matter, I like you and no one else." Jaehyun assured and gave a light squeeze to Taeyong's hand. Taeyong grinned widely, he couldn't hide his amusement. He was so grateful that Jaehyun saw him with such greatness, even though he felt like a nobody. To him, he was somebody and that's all that mattered.

When the bus arrived for Taeyong's route, Jaehyun got on it with him. They sat at the back of the bus and continued holding hands. Taeyong gazed out of the window at the bustling city. He was certain he didn't belong here. He could never readjust to the Seoul life even after he tried. He decided it was best to go back and return to the diner and live a comfortable life as before. "Jaehyunie, I'm going back to Deokjeokdo this weekend." 

Jaehyun looked at him with a proud smile. He loved having Taeyong around but he would prefer if the older was happy. And right now he looked like a cold flame that had been snuffed out of it's embers. "Let's spend the rest of the time together then." 

Taeyong faced him and nodded, his thumb stroking the dorsum of the younger's hand he held in his soothingly. 

Soon, the bus came to the street where Jaejoong's apartment was located. Taeyong pressed the signal button and they got up to exit the bus. When they arrived in front of the door, they faced each other while holding hands. 

Jaehyun suddenly pulled Taeyong into a hug, resting his chin on the shorter boy's shoulder. "Hyung, promise me you'll always tell me when something is bothering you." Taeyong let out a sigh and nodded, "I promise." He said before pushing Jaehyun away gently. "Now go, you have to get home before it gets too late or your parents will worry." 

"We haven't seen each other in months and you're busy rushing me off?" Jaehyun said, feigning a look of hurt. 

"We'll see each other tomorrow!" Taeyong exclaimed, lightly hitting his chest. 

Jaehyun held his hands up in defense. "Okay, okay." He said then gave Taeyong another quick hug before walking away. When turned around, Taeyong was still watching him. Jaehyun gave one final wave and then he headed towards the bus stop.

When Taeyong made it inside he found Jaejoong on the couch watching something on the television. He went to go and sit beside him. 

"How did it go?" Jaejoong asked, giving Taeyong a side glance. 

"It went pretty well." He replied with a small smile. 

"That's great." 

"Er...I'm not going to stay in Seoul after all." Taeyong declared which made the older finally turn his full attention to him. "Oh? When are you leaving?" 

"I'm leaving this weekend...I don't think I belong here anymore." Taeyong replied, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Well if you happen to come back, you're welcomed here anytime." A warm smile graced Jaejoong's features. 

"Thanks a lot for your help and letting me stay here."

Jaejoong shook his head, "It was nothing. Just take care of yourself." Taeyong hummed and gave a firm nod. They sat together, watching the shows for the rest of the night.

Taeyong grabbed the drinks off of the counter and headed to the table where customers sat readily awaiting their orders. "Here you go," he said as he placed them down then bowed before getting the next order. 

Few months had now passed since he returned to the island. He had an enjoyable time with Jaehyun before he left and he nearly changed his mind because of it. When he had returned he sought out his old boss to inquire if he could have his job back, which they were happy to have him again. 

He found a much better place which was still small but had more space to offer for a reasonable price. He found himself smiling more often and he could now understand what the younger had meant. As for Jaehyun, he... All of a sudden Taeyong began to miss the younger. He pouted subconsciously and wondered what Jaehyun was doing currently. 

As soon as the customers got up, he rushed over to a table and began clearing the plates and cutlery, stacking them on one another in order to wiped the table. The bell chimed but Taeyong continued to wipe the table until it had been cleaned. When he was through, he took up the stack of plates to head around to the kitchen. After he turned around, he saw Jaehyun standing at the door, smiling at him. He nearly let go of the plates and quickly placed them back down, as he stood dazed to see the younger in front of him. 

He slowly walked towards him, "I can't believe you're here. I thought you were coming next week!" Taeyong stated as soon as he stood before him. "Classes ended a week earlier because of the holidays. I wanted to surprise you." He grinned widely. 

Taeyong wrapped his arms around Jaehyun. He couldn't wipe the dopey grin that appeared on his face. "You're so silly."

As for Jaehyun, he had bypassed going to University and signed up for a Sports education programme offered at a normal college. It was only three years long and would allow him to work as a physical education teacher at the end. It was the perfect middle ground for his dream and provided enough vacation time which he could spend on the island. Although he would've preferred to move immediately, he wanted to accomplish something for himself as Taeyong had said, to not have any regrets. 

"Are you almost done?" he asked. "Mmm, I get off early today luckily." Taeyong affirmed. "I know, I memorized your schedule." Jaehyun said proudly. 

"Did you now? Isn't my Jaehyunie so cute." Taeyong smirked and poked a finger to his hard chest. "Not handsome?" Jaehyun questioned with knitted brows. Taeyong shook his head, folding his arms. "Nope. You're so cute right now I could eat you." 

"We'll see about that, hyung." Jaehyun answered with a smirk and all Taeyong could do was look at him abashed by his statement. 

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no intention of continuing Livsnjutare. It was just an idea I came up with in my head thinking about how cool it would be for them to meet on a small island and have adventures. This one kinda had a mind of its own because I had to create some sort of conflict for the plot. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I've been really slow with updates lately because of many factors so the fact that this is published is a huge thing for me. As usual it's not proofread. If you see any errors please point them out. Thanks for reading and see you in my next update!!


End file.
